Notes Of Harmony
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Most of you have never heard of me, I have been lost to history. I was the one who held Xehanort and Eraqus together. But I left, I left to find the Master Of Masters. Now that I have returned I see the consequences of that choice. I have lost my best friend and the love of my life. Did I find the master? Does it even really matter whether I did or not? Rewrite in progress!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the last day of the festival and she was excited. Harmony had been the reigning Dancing Queen. Right now the other contestants in the competition were dancing. Beside her was her best friend tuning his violin for their performance. Most of the dancers danced with a partner. Xeha was a good dancer more so with his violin in hand and they had been winning this for years now. She had always thought the judges liked that they never did a traditional dance. They always did something out of the box and this dance was no different.

Soon enough it was there turn and they got into position with him standing in the center of the stage. Harmony was off to the side sitting with her back to the crowd. Everything but the violin part was on an audio track. When Xehanort began to play she laid before turning so she was on her stomach. Her legs moved out into a split before pushed up so she was sitting. One leg came around and she was soon standing the movement smooth and graceful. Arms out and toes point she took two steps toward Xeha before going into a spin that lasted until the words started.

'Don't need a hero to save me/I'm not a girl to set free/It's nothing you did to me/ I've always been this way'

She came out of the spin her leg coming up and over her head. 'I might be strong, I might be weak/There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep' Her leg came down and she took the last few steps she was in front of Xeha with her back toward him. 'Been on this road, and come this far'

'I don't need a man to hold my hand/I just want one to hold my heart'

After the dance she was a bit out of breath and her face flushed. They soon left the stage to wait for the judges. The winner and runners up would not be announced until that evening. This left lots of time for her and Xeha to have some fun at the festival. It also meant changing into something more comfortable. " Let's head to my house so so can change out of this. We can also leave your violin in my room."

"You sure your father won't have an aneurism?" Xehanort asked as he put his violin into its case. The silver was rather fed up with how her father treated him. He got worse from his own father.

A sigh left her and she gave him a look that said how tired she was of her father treatment of her friend. Her only friend and protector. Harmony had tried so many times to get her father to see that Xehanort was not his father, but he refused to listen. " You know Mama will cover for us."

This time it was Xehanorts turn to sigh as he knew she was right. Her mother unlike her father liked him very much. " I suppose you are right about that."

" My dad is also out fishing for the feast later." Harmony reminded him as she held out her hand for him to take. She smiled when he slipped his hand into hers and they were soon off to her house. When they got there her mother was on the patio working on a piece of jewelry.

" How did the competition go?" She asked as she looked up at the pair and smiled. Khaya knew that these two were meant to be, she could feel it. They complimented each other in ways most couples never did. " I would assume you two will be the victors again this year."

" Most likely." Xehanort states a ghost of a smile on his lips. He was looking at Harmony in the way most girls dreamed about being looked at. She never seemed to notice though and that frustrated him to no end. He also tended to look at her like that when she wasn't look so that might also be the issue. " Harmony was amazing."

Khaya smiled wider as she watched her daughter turn and look at Xehanort. Harmony was just as taken with him as he was with her. The difference was that she was afraid to move forward because losing him at all terrified her. Not that her daughters fear was an unfounded one. Many friendships ended in ruin when the two involved decided to date. Not that Khaya ever thought that would happen with them. Xehanort was far to possessive for that to happen and so would push to work through any issues that arose.

" You were amazing too." Harmony stated pouting a bit as she looked at him. She noted how the ghost of a smile turned into an actual smile. A grin now appearing on her face as she so loved his smile. The really ones that reached his mysterious gold hues. " I wouldn't be the one winning all the time if I didn't have you up on stage with me."

" I think you would be just fine." Xehanort stated as he stared into her jade eyes. Her eyes were bright and vivid, full of light. He often wondered if that was why they were so balanced. She was light and he was darkness and together they kept balance. Yet something told him he would cease to be the person he was now if she ever left. His heart heart just to think about it and he hoped it never happened.

" No I wouldn't, because I wouldn't have you." The violet stated as she reached up and booped his nose. Harmony would be lost without him. She relied on him in many ways and she wasn't sure if he relied on her too. Most likely not as he was the one that was always protecting her from their shared bully. He also held her tightly during the storms that terrified her.

" Go on inside so she can change." Khaya stated as she went back to weaving the wire for the circlet she was making for her daughter. It was simple, a triangular piece of Lapis Lazuli with a clear Quartz point sticking up. She would give this to Harmony before she left. How she knew her daughter would be leaving, but she would be. It was time for Harmony to fly and find her own way in the world.

" Thanks Mama." Harmony smiled as she lead Xeha inside and up to her room. It was full of hanging plants and the window was open. The window was always open allowing the breeze to flow in from the sea. It also allowed the sun in unfiltered for the plants that hung from the ceiling.

Xehanort put his violin on her bed while she went over to her closet to pick out her skirt for the day. Would she actually wear it as a skirt or a dress. A soft smile touch his lips as he turned to watch her. He liked to watch her, she was graceful and her movement were always smooth and fluid like. " Having issues choosing what you want to wear?"

" Yes, short or knee length?" She asked as she showed his two short skirts and one that was knee length.

He tilted his head as he looked at the skirts. One of the short one caught his attention immediately. It was silver and green, his favorite green the same color as her eyes. The pattern was swirling and there was even glitter on the second layer. " That one."

She smiled as she looked at the one he picked as it was the one she had been leaning toward. " Now I just have to find a top that matches." Harmony stated as she went over to her dresser. The girl soon pulled out a silver tank top that stopped just under her bust line. " Alright, I will be right back."

Xehanort watched as she left the room to go down the hall to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When would they tell each other what needed to be said? The silver had the issue that her father was an unholy thorn in his side. He really did hate her father, almost as much as he hated his own. Her father however was different then his. Harmony's father cared for her and his animosity came from a desire to protect her. Everyone here in the village knew his father and what kind of man he was. Her father was afraid that he would be the same as his father and he didn't want that for his daughter.

In that regard Xehanort could respect the man. However the other refused to see that he was not his father. The silver would never hurt Harmony. Just thinking about hurting her made his whole being ache. The sound her coming back into the room pulled him from his thoughts. She was beautiful as always.

" So, what do you wanna do first?" Harmony asked as she looked at him. She was barefoot as was normal for her as she hated shoes. If she had to the only thing she ever wore were sandals. " We could do the games first?"

" Or we can skip the rest of the festival until the feast tonight." Xehanort stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't much for socializing and she knew it. Unless he was high, then he could do it as his anxiety wouldn't bo on overdrive. " Unless you are getting me high before we go anywhere?"

" I would say let's just stay here, but when my dad does come home he will flip shit." Harmony stated as she went over to a shelf with jars of dried plants in it. She pulled one down along with a pair of pipes. One was all black and had a skull carved into the end of it. " I got you a present."

He blinked and tilted his head having not expected her to get him something. Xehanort was not used to getting gifts and when he got them they were usually from Harma. " What is it?"

" It's a pipe." She smiled as she showed him the black one with the skull. Harmony had her own moon stone pipe as well, a gift from her mother. " It made of Obsidian."

He took the pipe and smiled widely as the craftsmanship was amazing. " You really gotta stop this. My dad gets mad when I come home with new things." That was true too and he was likely to get a beating for hiding the pipe. This was the kind of thing his father would take away and never give back.

" Then keep it here." Harmony stated as she opened the jar and smiling. She loved the smell of weed after a performance. Pulled some out she packed her pipe before handing him the jar. " Your dad won't dare come here. Hence why you hide here all the time."

" That is only because your dad will string him up by his hamstrings." Xehanort chuckled as he packed his new pipe with some of the dried plant. Harmony always had the good stuff, the strong stuff, she also went out and foraged for it so she knew were the best spot where to get it. " Where is the lighter?"

" I have got it here." Harmony stated before she light up. She exhaled smiling as the smoke billowed from her mouth. The violet handed Xeha the lighter and watched as he light up as well. A few minutes later all the tension had left his body as the weed mellowed him out. After they were done everything was put away and they headed to the festival.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had fun, or well she did. Xehanort prefered to see her smiling, eyes bright and shining. She was so full of light and like a moth to the flame he circled around her. He also kept her safe from those who would try and snuff out her light. It amused him sometimes to think about it as he himself was a creature of darkness. Yet here was protecting what he should destroy.

" Norty, come on." Harmony stated as she rushed over to him and took hold of his hand. The feast was going to be starting soon and she wanted to make sure they got seats together. " If we wanna sit together we gotta get to the feast pavilion early."

He entwined their figures as he let her drag him to the pavilion. Xehanort could not explain why her hand in his felt right. He really didn't want too ether as that would only make him second guess himself. She was his rock and to loose her would end in him spiraling into a deep darkness. The shadows that he resided in now where enough as any deeper and he wasn't sure how much good he would be to her.

The violet smiled as she found a pair of seat away from the other kids that were their age. Harmony had noticed the boys looking at her, but she had also noticed how Xehanort reacted. She was well aware of how protective he was of her and so she kept as much distance between them and her. Having seen a few of his episodes she was pretty sure Xehanort could and would hurt them if he thought they were a danger to her. And if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure he knew the difference between friend and foe.

They sat down and talked until the feast started. The leader of the town getting up to make announcements and lead in prayer. After that the judges for the different competitions to announce the different winners. To no one's surprise, Harmony was once again named dancing queen.

He watched her get up and go over to get the crown, the Dancing Queen was also queen of the feast. Xehanort has watched them put that crown on her more times then he cared to count. It suited her and he wished more than anything that he could make her true queen. For now this would have to do. He blinked as she came back her smile so bright it was almost blinding. She shined, sometimes so brightly that he had to look away and retreat. He was shadows, her protector the one that would keep her light from being snuffed out.

" What are you blinking for?" Harmony asked as she reached him. She reached out her figure booping his nose. That seemed the bring him out if it and she got one of those rare smiles. The ones that reach his eyes and made them sparkle. She loved those smiles as they lit up his entire face.

" I was just thinking about how much that crown suits you." Xehanort stated as she sat beside him. The food was being served and he soon spotted her father. The man was glaring at him and it caused his mood to sour a bit. Her mother smiled and waved at them.

Harmony looked behind her and sighed as she spotted her father. He was glaring at Norty as per usual. " Don't mind him. He is a bigot when it comes to you."

" My father ruined my reputation before I could make one." Xehanort growled as he sat back in his chair. The food was being pasted out but he was already wanting to get out of here. Yet his stomach sounded and he knew that wouldn't be a very good idea. If he left now he wouldn't get to eat and she wouldn't ether. He knew if he left Harmony would come with him.

" Well he is dead now, so you can turn that around." Harmony stated though the rumor about his his father died wasn't one that painted her friend in a good light. If she was honestly with herself, completely honest, Harmony would not be surprised if the rumors were true. She was aware of a monster that slumbered inside her friend. It was a beast his father had created and one she had never truly seen. Though she got a glimps of it every time he had an episode when she was near.

Xehanort looked away from her when she mentioned his father being dead. Image of the men bloody and broken, begging for mercy. A shadow of a smile grace his lips as he thought about it. His father had gotten what he deserved, but Harmony wasn't to know that he did it. If she knew she would abondon him and he couldn't allow that. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to him.

The food soon got to them and Harmony filled her plate before handing off to Xehanort. She watched him absentmindedly as she began to eat. There was a fluidness to his movements that was only there when he wasn't all there. His mind was far away and somewhere else. A sigh left her as they wouldn't be talking much during this feast.

Later after the food was eaten people started to get up and leave. Harmony looked over at her best friend and was met with his golden hues. She swallowed as she became lost in them, mesmerized until he started to speak. Then she blinked before her head dipped her cheeks flushed. " Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

" You know I don't like repeating myself." Xehanort stated his eyes narrowing in announce. It didn't last long however when he noticed the color in her cheeks. That had been happening more often lately and it made him feel warm inside. " I said if we want some time to yourselves before your father drags you away we should go now."

Harmony nodded and got up slipping her hand into his before they started to walk toward the beach. He hated the beach and the ocean, and yet that was always were they went. She had a feeling it was because she loved the beach and the ocean, almost as much as she loved him. But she had watched, watched his friendships had been ruined when the those involved tried to add romance. She was terrified of losing and so she would keep her feelings to herself.

" The breeze is always so nice." She smiled as they stopped a little bit away from the water. Harmony began to hum as she listened to waves crash against the sand. Looking up her eyes went wide. " Look Norty, a mentor shower. What are you gonna wish for?"

" Wish?" The silver asked looking at her. She was such a dreamer compared to his stark realism. He would admit to having shared the damn fruit, but only to humor her. Xehanort didn't believe in any of the bull shit. " It's not real. Those kinds of things just don't work."

" How do you know?" Harmony asked looking up into his eyes. " How do you know when you have never tried it?"

" This isn't gonna be like the Poupu fruit?" He asked not really starting to get annoyed. Why did she have to oppose him on things like this? Why she have blind faith in things that held no proof to really be true? " I don't believe that bull ether I just did it to humor you."

" It works, you'll see." Harmony smiled as she looked back up and the Nestor shower and made her. That no matter what happened they would always find eachother again. There were just somethings that made sense and one of them was her hand in his. " A day you'll think I am long gone, but I will always be back. I will always find you again not matter where life takes us."

" Your hopeless." Xehanort stated shaking his head a small smile on his lips. She had that look in her eyes, wonder and awe written on her features. How in this world or any other did he deserve her? In truth he didn't and he knew it. It was why he held on so fiercely, afraid someone else would steal her away.

" Harmony!" A stern male voice called causing both to turn. It was her father and he was not happy. Why did she insist on spending her time with this low life? " It's time to come home."

The girl sighed before she looked at Xehanort. She got on her toes and kissed his cheek a blush coloring her cheeks as she did so. " See you tomorrow, Norty."

" Yeah, tomorrow." The boy stated as she pulled away and walked over to her father. Xehanort watched her hands clenched as he watched her walk away from him. He always hated it, having to watch her walk away. Something told him that one day she would walk away and that she might not come back. " Please don't go." He whispered almost like a prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He had never expect to be drawn to such a small world, yet here he was. Luxu really only came for one, but something told him he might be taking two. Now that he was here he senses one with overwhelming light and other with overwhelming darkness. There was something else as well, something that he couldn't put his figure on. He would have to figure it out once he found one of them. That would however wait till morning as it was night now.

For now he would set up camp and sleep. Luxu felt he was going to need it and he rubbed his temples. Two new students, he really must be crazy. Then again, if his inkling was correct they were connected and one would refuse to leave without the other. A shiver moved through him as one of them felt to be close by. These two had great potential. Even so, he was waiting till morning to find one of them and talking to them.

Xehanort sighed as he reached home though it really wasn't a home. The place was falling apart and full of rats. It was however the only place he had to stay. Harmony and her mother had tried to get her father to let him stay there, but the man had once again refused to see reason. He supposed the rumors about what had happened to his father didn't help. The man had deserved it though, every bit of pain and Xehanort had enjoyed his screams.

He went in the building and headed to the small room he used. The was a mattress off in one corner and he had his clothing in airtight bins to keep bugs and the rats out. The rats also didn't seem to come in his room much and he was thankful for that at least. Xehanort released a sigh before he laid down. He would have to go fishing tomorrow as he was out of food.

The silver sighed before he closed his eyes as distant thunder sounded. A small smile graced his lips as he loved a good storm. Though if it was truly bad he would end up sneaking into Harmony's room through the open window. Her parents didn't hold her during the storms even when they knew about her fear. Not that he could blame her after what she had been through. He would most likely be afraid too if he had gone through that.

The storm passed them by not even bad enough to having him going over there. The soft rain mixed with the sounds of the sea put him to sleep. The morning came too early and he groaned having never been a morning person. Xehanort blinked before pulling himself out of bed. Might as well get the fishing done early.

A sigh left him as she graced himself up and headed to the bins he kept his clothing in. He pulled out a pair of pants and a tank top begetting undress. Xehanort threw his dirty clothes into another bin and sighed. The silver really did hate the ocean but he really didn't have choice as he needed food. He slipped his shoes on before heading out of the house that was now falling apart and head for the shore. The boy had a spot that was away from town that was good for fishing. Though gah he always got the feeling he was being watched.

Xehanort did wonder who would watch him fish but could really only think of one person. He did do it shirtless so he would not be surprised if Harmony was the one watching. A small smile appeared as he liked to think it was her. She did always seem to appear after he was done. As if she was already in the area and her cheeks were always flushed even though she wasn't out of breath. He would keep a better eye on the shore to see if he could spot her.

One of them was coming, Luxu could feel it. Turning he noticed a boy coming with the need supplies to catch fish. It was an island so that didn't surprise him. What did was his appearance mostly his eyes. This boys eyes were gold and that was not a normal color. A shiver went down his spine as he felt the potential power this boy had and it was all darkness. There was a bit of light, but it was mostly residual and there was something else.

Luxu eyes went wide as he finally figured it out. This boy who was almost pure darkness was connected to someone, someone who was almost pure light. There was no way he would be able to take one without the other. He did however want to see the reaction if he only asked one. Would this boy insist on not leaving without the person he was connected too? Did he even know about the connection to begin with? This left the Master with so many questions.

" Who are you?" Xehanort asked stopping we're the shore started. He had never seen this person before so they couldn't be from town. The island was small, so unbearably small, but everyone knew each other.

" What would you say if I told you I could take you to another world?" Luxu asked watching as the boys eyes widened in shock. He also sensed another coming and he soon saw her. She was the that was almost pure light. " Would you come with me to my world?"

Harmony stopped in her tracks having just heard what the stranger was asking. She knew Xehanort hated the islands. This world was too small for him and she knew he would leave it in a heartbeat. The thought of him leaving hurt and before another word could be said she turned and ran. She didn't even notice Xehanort running after her. It wasn't until he got a hold of her wrist and yanked her back did she stop.

She was crying, he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked back at him. Xehanort pulled her against him his arms going around her. " Harmony, I would never leave without you." He stated truthfully as he held her tightly.

" But I know how much you hate it here." She started crying against his chest. This world was so small, too small for him. He wanted to go out and see things, things that would never be here.

He did hate it here, but she made it bearable. Harmony was his rock and to leave her would mean losing what little sanity he had. " We could go together." Xehanort stated as he pulled back enough to look at her. " How does that sound?"

Harmony sniffed as she looked up at him. Feeling His hand come up and cup her cheek she leaned into the touch as he wiped away the tears. " You know I'm with you till the end of the line." She stated a small smile graced her lips. The tears had slowed to a stop though her eyes were going to be a bit puffy for a little bit.

Xehanort chuckled and shook his head a bit. " Let's go tell him together then." He stated as he moved to head back toward the man. The silver was not surprised when Harmony seemed to glue herself to his side. Strangers were not something anyone here was used too. They soon made it back to the man in the black coat.

" So, what's your answer?" Luxu asked as he saw the two come back together. The girls eyes were puffy and somewhat red, so she had been crying. The look in her eyes and the light he saw there, almost more light then what should be in a person. How has she managed it with him so close? But he could see it, they fit like puzzle pieces.

" If one of us goes, we both go." Harmony stated her voice strong as she looked at the mysterious man. He did not give her a bad vibe, but it wasn't good either.

A smile they couldn't see appeared on his lips and he nodded. " Very well, both of you go pack and let your families know your leaving."

Xehanort blinked as that had been too easy. Almost as if this stranger had already known their answer. Even so he was getting off this small world and going somewhere else. He was also going with Harmony and that was always what he had hoped for. Looking down at her he saw the shock in her eyes. " Come on, I will walk you home."

Harmony only nodded as she was having trouble processing what had just happened. There had been no need for convincing him ether. He had just chuckled and told them both to pack. Oh god, her father was going to be livid. Or would he smile? Both her parents often said she was meant for more than this small island could ever offer. It was all so much to swallow.

Xehanort took her home before going to that wretched place that he was living in. He really didn't have a suitcase but as he neared the building he saw the man again. " How did you?"

" Your energy is easy to track, So is hers." Luxu stated as he jumped down from the roof. " This place is in horrible condition. Why do you live here?"

" It wasn't always like this." The boy stated as his shoulder hunched forward a bit. " After my mother died everything went down hill." The only good thing he had left was Harmony now.

" I see." Luxu stated as he looked at his new apprentice. " Let's get you packed and then we can go and get the girl." He stated as he headed inside there was a duffle he had gotten for the boy. " So, are the rumors true?"

" What rumors?" Xehanort asked swallowing a bit. Did this man already about his father?

" The once about you killing your father? I get the feeling he wasn't a great guy." Luxu stated a bit sympathetic. In fact he had been told by one woman that the man had been very abusive. " I would say he got what he deserved."

" You won't tell her, will you?" Xeha asked knowing there was no point in hiding the truth from this man. " Harmony can't know. She'll leave me all alone if she finds out."

Luxu took a long look at the boy and sighed. He was heavily reliant on the girl. She appeared to be his mental rock and though it was good to have one he relied on her too much. That was going to bite him in the ass at some point. " She has most likely heard the rumors too and if she hadn't left you yet I don't think she will."

That was true, the rumors had been going around for months as she hadn't left him. Still he really didn't want her to know he had actually did it. Xehanort didn't want her to see him as the monster he saw. It was funny, he was so twisted and yet he was trying to protect her. To keep her light from being snuffed out even though he was a creature of shadows, of darkness. " Please, I don't want her to see me as everyone else does."

" Fine, for the moment I will keep your secret." Luxu stated as he looked at the boy. " Now pack what you need so we can go get her."

The silver merely nodded as he started to pack and was soon finished swallowing a bit. He was actually leaving this too small world and Harmony was coming with him. It was a dream come true for Xehanort and hopefully Harmony would do well. He knew she didn't necessarily agree with him on his small and closed off their World was. Blinking he threw the duffle bag over his shoulder before grabbing his violin. " Alright, I am ready."

" Good, lead the way." Luxu stated as he smiled a bit under his hood. Why did he get the feeling this boy was gonna end up with his key, the one his master had given him. A sigh left him before he followed his new pupil to his other knew pupil. When they got there she had two bags outside and two boxes. Woman, they always had to have a lot of stuff. It appeared she was saying goodbye to her parent so they stayed back a bit. It was best to let her have the time she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

Once she was inside Harmony moved to find her mother. She ended up finding both her parents sitting at the kitchen table. Both were smiling somewhat sadly at her, yet there was also pride. They motioned for her to sit down and she did wondering what was going on. Did they already know about the man in the black coat?

Khaya was not surprised when their daughter returned confused by their actions. She had talked to the man in Black when asked about the rumors going around. The mother knew that this was her daughters chance to leave here. To get off this small world that she had never thought about leaving.

" We always knew that you were never meant to stay here." He father stated as he fiddled with something in his hand. It was a necklace that had been passed down in his family for years. It was a strange piece and most chose to keep in a jewelry box. It was what no one knew that made it so special. " You have always been meant for other worlds."

" But do either of you know about the other worlds?" Harmony asked still so confused. Was that a necklace her father was messing with. It was strange. There was an eye on it and it seemed to be looking at her. It had an energy that was familiar and yet not. In truth the thing unnerved her and she hoped he wasn't giving that thing to her.

" Tom, we aren't gonna get another chance." Khaya stated as she looked at her husband. The black woman pulled out the wire wrap piece she had been working on and handed it to her daughter. It was a Circlet made with Lapis Lazuli and a quartz point, " This should help you when you go to meditate in whatever worlds you go too."

" Harmony, we know because I am descendant from a woman from another world." Tom stated as he looked up at his daughter. Her jade hues were full of confusion and disbelief. Of course he knew why. They should have told her this sooner, but the right time had never presented itself. Now she was leaving, going off to those other worlds. He was scared for her, but he knew she could handle it. As much as he hated Xehanort he knew the boy would do anything she asked of him. Maybe he had misjudged the boy, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

" This necklace is all that is left of my ancestor." He stated setting it on the table and moving it over to her. " I know it take a lot of getting used too. It has always given me the willies."

The willies was an understatement! Even so she took the necklace and looked at it. She almost felt as though whoever was on the other side was waving at her. It was a strange feeling and she soon turned the necklace over so the eye was facing the table. " Will you guys help me pack?"

" Of course." Her mother stated as she placed a hand over her daughters. They had already packed her clothing and some other things they knew she would need. " There are a few preference things that are waiting for you to pack."

Harmony swallowed as she nodded and got up to go to her room to finish things. Once she reached her room she grabbed the things that Norty left with her. His pipe among other things that were always in her room. Even his violin was tucked away on one of her shelves. She grabbed these thing as well as things she would need. The girl grabbed a second suitcase the large one her parents had partially packed now full. There was just one other thing she needed to pack. Well, it was a lot of things the player and her records. She just couldn't be without the music she so loved. Her MP3 would be going as well as it all her recordings of Xeha singing, those were her comfort tunes.

Once thing were all packed her father helped to carry it down the stairs. She had grabbed a duffle for her crystals and was carrying that over her shoulder. Each one was wrapped carefully to protect it. She loved her crystals though she did love Norty more. Though if she ever told him what kind of love that would be a miracle. The violet got flustered just thinking about it. It didn't help that she had watch some of the other kids. A few of those that had been best friends and decided the next step only to find everything falling apart around them. It was the last thing she wanted to happen to them. She valued his friendship too much to risk it.

She swallowed as she stepped out of her home. The man and Norty weren't here yet and so she turned to her parents. They wrapped their arms around her as tires started down her face. Harmony could hardly believe that she was leaving. This was something she had never expected to happen. Slowly the tears stopped as she turned to see the man and Xehanort standing just outside the yard. It was time to go.


End file.
